Sakura Haruno Reborn
by XxRussia's-GirlxX
Summary: Not your normal AkatSaku story. Instead Sakura was betrayed by the Akatsuki for a new girl. She leaves to America and there she meets new and improved friends who join her when she goes back to Japan. How will the Akat. feel when she forgot about them? Adopted by MiyatheEarthninja AND TheStoryAdopter! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto. **

_'T-those bas- Uhhh . . . jerks! How could they? H-How could they do this to me? I-I'm their __**best**__ friend. T-they're my family. They wouldn't do this to me!' _I screamed in my head, tearspouring down my red blotchy face as I continued to sob quietly in my multiple room/ 7.5 bathroom house coughmasioncough. I just saw (and heard) my best friends, my big bros (and crush), my family, talking behind my back as the poser just smiled in glee. They were calling me a loser, a fat unsocial B (I wouldn't dare say that word, much less when it's directed to me) an ugly desperate attention seeking W (crude word for prostitute). I cried out in pain as my heart broke even more in pieces. My life. It's finally over. They all left me. First my father, then mother, and now my only family. They all left me for something, for **someone** better than me. They all left me! I rolled over on my bed that I was on and vomited on the floor. I heaved as I pushed away my shoulder length pale pink hair from my sweaty forehead. I quickly got out of bed and raced towards my bathroom. I managed just in time to get to the toilet and threw up again. I fell to my knees as I vomited my lunch, which went on for a few more minutes until finally I sighed in relief. I must've eaten a lot this afternoon. _'M-maybe Hidan was right. Maybe I am fat.'_ I thought as I slowly stood up and flushed the toilet. I walked towards the mirror above the marble sink and stared at myself in disgust. My pink shoulder length hair has slightly grown in the past month so now it was a few inches past my shoulder. My bangs parting in the middle showing my abnormally large forehead. My usually bright green eyes, so used to seeing it sparkle with happiness and love, were now dull and lifeless. All of this was because of her 'family'. _'Well not anymore.' _I sighed wistfully as I remembered what happened just 1 month ago.

**Flashback **

I laughed loudly as Tobi and Deidara tackled me into the ground. Sasori and Itachi trailing behind them with small smirks on their faces. I blushed softly as Itachi gently picked my up the ground (after kicking Dei-chan and Tobi-chan off of me) and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head on him and closed eyes. He was so warm, so sweet. I love it when he hugged me, when he gave me his rare smiles, showing his pearl white teeth behind his full lips. I sighed contently, opened my eyes, and was shocked to see a girl I never seen before. She had her dark brown hair in a high ponytail with icy blue eyes. She was wearing a brown cardigan with a white tank top under it. She had on brown Capri pants with brown and white high top converse. Itachi let go of me immediately and went over to introduce himself to the girl. Hikari. That was her name. Hikari. Deidara, Tobi, and surprisingly, Itachi and Sasori were blushing. When they first met me, they were nonchalant. At first they didn't even bother with me when we first met. I was a burden to them. But that all change when I guess they noticed me talking more and more to the jocks and preps. I was turning into one of them for Kami's Sake. I was even secretly dating Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother and the Player of Konoha High. That was when they decided that they cared about me and got me to come back. Sasuke and I broke up but its not like we were serious. We broke up with no heartbreak what so ever. Though we don't talk much anymore, I know that he has my back and I have his. I looked up and met no one. _'They left without me.'_ I thought in shock as my 'friends' and the new girl were no where in sight. That was then that I knew, that all I ever known was going to change. And for the worse.

**End of Flashback**

I stared at myself in the mirror, horrified at the girl I was seeing. She wasn't the me I know. That girl in the mirror is lifeless, dull, uncaring about if she lives or dies. _'I have to get out of here. I can't let them hurt me anymore. I'm stronger than this. they're not worth it. Probably never have and probably never will.'_ I thought to myself, a sad smile on my face. I sighed as I walked back to my all black room, not surprised to see my vomit all cleaned up, with no stain on the floor, a scent of red spicy cinnamon in the air. I walked towards my wardrobe and opened it. Black clothes, black shoes, black everything. I reached all the way in the back and started feeling around until finally I got what I wanted. My black duffel bag that I used to move in to my house coughmansioncough when I was forced to live all alone when neither of my parents wanted me. Apparently they wanted a boy to succeed their company, Haruno Crop.

'_I'll have my maids keep my room clean. When I come back, I want everything in my room that same way that it is right now.' _I thought top myself chewing my lower lip. I let it go with a slight 'pop!'. I went to my drawers and started my packing.

**Few hours later**

I fell back on my bed, exhausted after I just finished packing everything that I own. I sat back up and looked at all my suitcases. 4 suitcases, medium size and my duffle bag. _'Dang, I packed a lot. Now who's going to help me pull all of them at the airport?'_ I groaned as I plopped back on my bad. I closed my eyes and sighed as I knew that I should hurry up and get going before I regret anything. I jumped off my bed and clapped my hands twice. I waited for a few seconds and heard various clicking noise outside my room. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said as 4 woman all wearing a maid outfit with black, brown, blond, and dark red hair. "Yes, M'Lady?" They asked me simultaneously, their faces void of any emotion. I sighed again, feeling as if it was the millionth time I did that. "Can you please help me take my luggage to my car?" I asked them with a sad smile on my face. Tears pricking my eyes as I thought back at the reason why I'm leaving Konoha. The blond maid, Natsumi, suddenly launched herself at me with all the other maids. "Please don't leave us M'Lady!" They cried out, anime tears running down their faces. I sweat dropped a bit. Whenever I used to leave with the Akatsuki on Spring, Winter, Fall, Summer Break, they get like this but without all the tears. But I guess this is an exception since I won't be coming back in a long while. "G-guys come on! You know I'll miss you. I promise to text, e-mail and call you every week if possible. You can even come over when I'm on vacation. You know I love you guys. You're like sisters to me!" I cried out, my tears finally falling down my face. The five of us cried for a while, sad that I was leaving. I slowly let go of them and wiped the tears of my face. My 'sisters' did the same thing. I smiled at them gently, feeling as thought I can only show my real self to them. But then a loud banging noise was heard from my front door. _'They better not break my custom diamond encrusted dark cherry wood French Door.' _I thought annoyed that they were banging on my precious door that was made just for me by my late grandmother, Chihiro-baa-sama. "Kairi, can you please answer the door while we bring my luggage down?" I asked her sweetly to Kairi, the dark red head maid. She nodded once and left in a instant. The rest of us got my suitcases, though my 'sisters' were a bit reluctant. Just as we were nearing the bottom of the stairs, I heard Kairi scream out using language I didn't even know she had. "Get the fuck out, you greedy Bastards! How dare you come here after ignoring our mistress for a whole month! A Month! Get out you monsters! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I dropped my bags and ran towards the front door and was met by an angry Kairi, who was red after yelling, and **them**. My **ex**-best friends. My **ex**-family. The Akatsuki. I made my hands into fists and said coldly, "What are **you** doing in my house?"

**Hope you liked it! This a ONE-SHOT but when I'm finished with all of my other stories, I'll be continuing this.**

**BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto. **

I stared at them coldly. How dare they come here after hurting me so much. They have absolutely no right being here. They stared at me in what you can say was shock. That was when I finally noticed that the poser wasn't with them and there was an almost guilty atmosphere. "For the last time **what** are you doing in my house?" I said to them, anger seeping from my voice. They flinched a bit and I smirked inwardly.

Those sorry bastards deserved it anyway. I blinked. Huh. Looks like Kairi (or Hidan) is rubbing off on me. Pein, who **was** like my overprotective brother before the bitch came and ruined everything. Again Kairi(Or Hidan) is rubbing off on me, damn it, Ugh! Anyways Pein opened his mouth and muttered three words I never thought he would ever say in his life, "I'm so sorry." I stared at him in shock, well everybody did actually. **The **Pein Ame, Fearless Leader of the Akatsuki, just apologized, Apologized!, to me, Sakura Haruno, the disowned daughter of Daichi and Momoko Haruno who owned a multimillion business company.

I quickly pinched myself on the arm and murmured a quiet 'Ouch!' grabbing the attention of the men in my living room. _'Why are they here? Where's that slimy ugly bitch that ruined my life? They can't possibly know that I'm leaving to Tsunade's do they?'_ I questioned in my head, panic slowly taking over my body. '_W-what if they try to stop me. No! What if they're playing with me? Trying to lure me back with their lies? Planning to break me even if nothing is left in me?'_ I couldn't help but think. Yes, that's what they're trying to do. Ohhh, those sneaky Bastards! If they think for one second that I'm that stupid, well they have another thing coming! I growled softly. They are **not **going to fool me ever again. And if I do, I'll just have Kairi knock some serious sense into me. "I don't have time for this bullshit." I told them as they looked at me in surprise. They were doing that a lot lately.

"Kairi, go get my bags for me and put them in my car while I deal with these idiots." I said to Kairi, who despite still was a bit mad at the men in the room of my house, nodded to me stiffly and hurried back to the other girls and gently picked up my things while hissing back and forth with them and in return there was a few shouts of outrage and was hushed by the look on Kairi's face and quietly did the same as she(Kairi) and went outside the door but not before they each gave each Akatsuki member a nasty, dirty, rather scary look. I stared at them (Akatsuki) and they stared back for what seemed like forever until I asked the one thing that was on my mind, **"Why?"** For a while there was only silence as they all bowed their heads downwards and I shook my head, disgusted with myself, thinking that all of the sudden they were going to shout out that it was all a prank and that they still cared about me deeply. But instead I was met by silence. SILENCE. They didn't even know why they hurt me so much. They didn't know why they caused me all of this pain, all of this suffering. How stupid and dense can they be? How can they be so shallow? Leaving behind their best friend since freshman year (They were currently starting their Junior year). I shrugged my shoulders, indifferent with the situation. If they didn't care about me then why should I care about them? All they did was wasted my time with their false friendship and happiness. I went to pick up my duffel bag which, oh so lucky me!, was in front of the Akatsuki, but stopped when someone put their hands on top of mine, stopping me from grabbing it.

I looked up and there he was in all his glory. Itachi Uchiha, Top All A student, heart throb of Konoha high, and Older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. "Don't do anything you'll later regret Sakura-chan." He said to me in his sweet velvety- Ugh! Get it together girl! They're tricking you, mocking you, making fun of you! Don't let a stupid pointless little crush distract you! I growled like a furious tiger and before I knew it I ripped my hand away from his and the sound of skin on skin was heard in the large room. I, Sakura Haruno, just slapped Itachi Uchiha. And I was damn proud of it! If only his stupid fan girls could look at me now. I smirked devilishly. "He he, that felt damn good." I said out loud as the others gaped at me. I think at one pointy since my door was open, a fly had even entered Hidan's mouth. Eww, gross! I looked at Itachi and saw that he still his face turned away. He must be in so much shock that the once sweet weak girl just slapped his little pretty face. And said that it felt good. Serves the little fucker right. He shouldn't have put his dirty hands on me in the first place. I snatched my bag away from his prying hands and stood up with grace that could only be describe as a cat. I stretched my arms above my head and was satisfied when I heard a sickening crack. I love doing that. Scaring people shitless when I do. Its funny have them think that I broke a bone or something. But anyway back to my situation. I still had 9 overgrown men in my precious living room that my godmother Tsunade help me decorate. Even if I was disowned she still cares about me like I'm her born daughter and now she hates both father and mother for what they did to me. "Get **out** of **my** house, **now**." I demanded them. "I don't want to be late for my flight." I added as I made an annoyed sound in my throat. They haven't moved an inch and I was staring to get mad. And they know what happens when I get mad, especially at when I'm mad at them. I slowly cracked my hands and then . . . . . . .

**An hour later**

I sighed in relief as I boarded my plane. I just barely caught it in time as I had to deal with those annoying little pest. I quickly went to my eat and to my relief I was sitting next to the aisle with an older man and woman obviously a couple. I situated myself and got comfortable because I would have to wait for a few more hours before I arrive at New York, New York to my godmother. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep as Ikimono Gikari sang her lovely song, Hana Wa Sakura Kimi Wa Utsukushi, on my I-Phone.

**Few hours later**

I slowly got off the plane hesitatingly, not knowing where the hell I was going. But then all of the sudden I heard somebody yell out my name from all the way across the airport. I turned towards where the shout came from and saw . . .

**Whew! Finally I'm done! And I have 20 reviews on a story that I thought was going to be a flop! I soooo proud and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITE, AND/OR ALERTED MY STORY! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Hope you enjoy this chapter 3**

**P.S- I was so hock with how many people liked this story that I'm not going to wait and start writing the next chapters. I'm so glad you guys liked my idea. I'll update when I have 35-40 reviews. So, . . . . . . REVIEW PLEASE! **

**JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto.**

**"_Blah!" _Talking in English**

**"Blah!" Talking in Japanese**

**'_Thoughts'_**

I turned around and stared at the young lady that shouted my name and 2 younger girls next to her. "Sakura-chan!" The older women of the 3 shouted her two low pigtails bouncing up and down as she continued to jump from her place trying to get, apparently my attention. The lady had, as I stated before, dirty blond hair in two low thick pigtails with soft caramel eyes. She had a very curvy body that was covered by a beige tank top that showed off her rather large cleavage with black pants that stopped a bit under her knees and wore black stiletto heels.

She was currently waving her hand wildly in the sir with a wide goofy smile on her lightly tan face. That was when it clicked. That busty young woman was actually my 50-something year old nazukeoya (godmother), Tsunade. But I still didn't know who the two girls next to her were.

"Tsunade-chan! Come and help me you old bag!" I shouted at her cupping my hands besides my mouth for emphasis. My shout caused some American people to look at me like I'm crazy since, well, I just screamed something in a different language. I saw Tsunade's eye twitched a bit and held back a smug smirk. I just love to rile her up and have her scream out profanities like there was no tomorrow. Its amusing watching her turn tomato red from her anger and beat up the poor guy that would unfortunately be right next to her. Usually the man right next to her would be a complete stranger but sometimes the poor man was my nazukeoyas' otto-kun (husband), Jiraiya. Serves the nasty pervert right. Drooling all over my nazukeoya's rather large assets. *shivers* Men.

_"I'm not an old bag, little girl!" _She shouted out in perfect English, not wanting to started at again by the normal people in the clean and white airport. Ugh, can't people just mid their own god damn business. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. I put it back in and went over to get my 4 suitcases but stopped when 1 tan, 1 pale, and 1 dark skinned hand took hold the handle of 3 (one for each) suitcases.

I looked up and to my surprise, it was Tsunade and the 2 mystery girls.

One girl with pale skin that looked almost chalk white tossed her long loose black hair with a dark blue tint in it. She had straight bangs covering part of her black eyes. She was wearing a tube type of shirt that stopped just above her navel showing off her navel piercing that surprisingly looked like Sasuke's clan symbol. She was also wearing black skinny jeans with black, white and red knee high converse. She had a tattoo of what seemed to be a black, white, and red geisha that strangely looked like her with a white and red fan that looked exactly like the Uchiha clan fan. _'She has got to be related to an Uchiha. I mean its kinda obvious. Pin straight black hair that has a tint of blue in it with somewhat blank black eyes but with more emotion.' _I thought as I looked closer at the pale black haired girl, She had a hand on her hip and was banging her head to some song from her I-phone.

I looked at the other one. She was shyly peering at me from behind her dark brown bangs with strange yet enchanting purple eyes. She had her back part of her hair in a cute messy bun with two diamond metal chopsticks sticking out from it. She was also wearing a tube type of shirt but this time it was a lavender color and it stopped right when her skirt began (which started at her hips). Her skirt was skirt was actually half black and half lavender. The top part went mid thigh maybe even a bit below that was black and the rest of her skirt was lavender. Under her long skirt that barely stopped at her ankles she wore regular black flats. _'Innocent.' _Was the only thing I thought about her. I looked at her arm and to my shock she also had a tattoo of a geisha but this one was gold, purple, and black that looked exactly like her. Her skin and everything.

You can see that the two girls were really close. Like how some sisters would be. Best friends. A small smile crept up on my face unconsciously. _'I wish I had someone like that.' _I thought sadly. Sure I was really close with the girls back home but sadly they were leaving to go to college (They're like 22 years old and they always wanted to go to college.) and some girls whom I met before that the girls knew were going to replace them but from what I've heard and seen, they were a bit of a fan girl but when it came to work they were all professional. They were also a bit annoying when I first met them. but I think I can at least tolerate them.

I turned towards Tsunade and was shocked when she was looking at me with a knowing maybe even a sad mile. She walked towards me and suddenly hugged me with her inhuman strength. I choked a bit, from the lose of air in my system and because I felt tears pricking my still red eyes. They were still red after I finished my crying yesterday afternoon. I guess I just wasn't through with all the waterworks. _'Damn me for being so sensitive!' _I screamed in my head as more and more tears came pouring down my face. _"Let it Sakura. Just . . . . Let it all out." _She whispered softly to me. You could imagine how the people around us were looked at us, freaked out. Whenever an American passed us, which were a lot, they kept muttering 'freaks', 'weirdo's', and I think I even heard at one point some dude say, 'so fucking hot!'.

I shook my head gently and silently against Tsunade's shoulder. The Americans are the ones that are weird. (Sakura's opinion, Not Mine!)

I pulled away from Tsunade slowly. _"T-thank you. I really needed that." _I told her in English, butchering it a bit since I just got through with crying my heart out. She smiled softly at me and nodded and turned towards to the two girls who were looking at us in confusion. Well the dark skinned one was while the pale one looked only a little curious. Tsunade grinned at them and finally decided to introduce us. Took her long enough.

_"Sakura-chan, this is Yuki Senju-Uchiha," _She said pointing towards the pale one who nodded at me with a small smile on her pretty face. _"And this is Suimari Senju-Hitake." _She added nodding towards the dark skinned girl, who shyly waved at me and squeaked out a soft _"Hi!"_. _"They're my two adopted daughters. Which means that they are unofficially your cousins. Isn't that wonderful!" _Cousins, huh? My smile on my face got bigger. I always wanted cousins since my father and mother didn't have any siblings.

_"Yeah. That's great." _I said at her and turned to Yuki and Suimari and stuck my hand out at them. _"I hope we can become best friends." _

They seemed shocked but at the end they both shook my hand and accepted me into their family.

We got my luggage and went outside to Tsunade's truck which was a dark green Hummer. We put my luggage in the back and all three of us (Me, Yuki, and Suimari) got inside the truck and we got to talking while Tsunade drove us to her house which mind you was actually a very modern and very beautiful mansion. We got to known each other better and I found out we all liked the same type of music and bands, like Three Days Grace, Falling Up, Evanescence, and many more. We also liked the same types of movies, food, games (yes we're female gamers) clothing, etc. We're practically triplets.

I looked out of the dark tinted window of the truck and smiled thinking, _'I'm so glad I decided to come. Maybe . . . They will be able to mend this mangled broken heart.' _I turned back towards the girls who I already considered my sisters and laughed along with them when Yuki made the most funniest joke I have ever heard. But what I didn't know was that they were already slowly mending my heart and that by next year I wouldn't even remember any of the Akatsuki. _'Akatsuki who?'_

**OH MY GOD!I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. BUT I WAS OUT OF TOWN AND SADLY THAT MEANT THAT NO WRITING ANY OF MY STORIES BUT I"M HERE KNOW!I HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT CHAPPIE AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!~~~**

**Also I want to thank everyone who has currently reviewed on "Sakura Haruno Reborn":**

**.hell (anonymous reviewer) something's wrong with the Document Manager and it won't show the name of the reviewer but you know who you are**

**sakuraloveblossom**

**akatsuki'skaida**

**saltyfry**

**AnimaAmore**

**Light Demon15**

**Ravenclaw Heir 16**

**miki (anonymous reviewer)**

**raven rose 101**

**Little-bad-Angel**

**deeb0123456789**

**Don'..Me (the same as stated with the first pen name)**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**ObitoU.4evrYoung**

**yyh-ygo-fma**

**L.M.D.A.A**

**Clumsy0132**

**MystereKitsune**

**sakuraflowerstar**

**Miya Simusa**

**la canelle**

**TheProudOne (anonymous reviewer)**

**TheFudgenOtaku (anonymous reviewer)**

**dark angel vs. light angel**

**Kiria4L (anonymous reviewer)**

**asdf (anonymous reviewer)**

**KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO**

**Gin-Senpai**

**xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**XxCaroxX**

**teonik04**

**And one last question: Are you guys alright with the whole O.C. or Mary-Sue's as some call it thing? Because I you aren't then I would like to know. I would like to see how many of you are against it and are alright with it!**

**Sooo, BYE!**


	4. Side Story: KISASAKU TIME!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto.**

_**"Blah!" **_**Talking in English**

**"Blah!" Talking in Japanese**

_**'Thoughts'**_

**Side Story To Sakura Haruno Reborn**

**(A/N- Soooo, I came up with this mini story about Sakura and her life with the Akatsuki BEFORE the little bitch (Hikari) came and ruined her life BUT if you don't like it or don't want any side stories you can just say so! Now on with this memory of AkatSaku! Well mostly KisaSaku!)**

I moaned in my sleep as I slowly but surely woke up from my deep slumber, the sun shining mockingly, evilly in my bright green eyes and let out a small yawn as I stretched like a cat.

I groggily rubbed my sleepy eyes, grumbling to myself grumpily as I yawned again, but louder than the last one. But what else can you expect when you come home at 3 a.m. in the morning after your friends dragged you to some club to party your but off the past few hours.

Sometimes its fun having bad boy's as best friends. But sometimes (most of the times) it sucks when you have to bail them out of jail almost every single week. I groaned softly when I thought back at what happened last night.

**Flashback**

I swayed back and forth dangerously close to falling on the cold dark metal floor of the club I was at, "Dark Passion."

I groaned as I again swayed on my feet, just barely catching myself from falling on the cold floor.

_'I don't know how they managed to get me to drink anything them what I usually drank when we come here. Stupid Jerks. Got me drunk. I'm SO going to be paying for this in the morning.' _I thought as I grabbed hold of Kisame's wide, slumped shoulders.

I held him close to me groaning inwardly as I knew that Kisa-kun was going to be in a bad mood tomorrow so that means, _'NO CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES THAT HE MAKES ME EVERY SINGLE MORNING! NOOOOOOOO!' _I screamed in my head, anime tears running down me face as I wasn't going to get Kisa-kun's famous pancakes. *pout* No fair!

But back to something that is a bit more important than Kisame's pancakes, . . . THOSE STUPID JERKS! Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara practically forced me to drink some vodka that even though I was reluctant to admit, it tasted rather tasty. I reached over to Kisame and Bam!

I smacked him across the head when I felt yet another disgusting old pervert grab my butt, yet again. I squeaked as more and more old geezer's dirty old hands began pulling me towards them while saying _"Come here, girly. I'll show you a good time." _and _"Come here little girl. Do you want to suck a big lollipop?" _I shuddered in disgust and fear as I felt the hold on Kisame's shoulder slowly slipping from my grasp.

_'Oh Kami! Please tell me this is just a dream! Please Kami Please!' _I screamed in my head when I felt hands, several hands, touching me in inappropriate places but I snapped when someone touched me freaking boob!

"K-KISMAE!" I yelled loudly trying, hoping that it grabbed Kisame's attention. Luckily for me, it did.

It went in slow motion.

Kisame turned his head so quickly I thought he had a whiplash and as soon as he turned around his skin turned into a deep purple. Uh oh. Kisa-kun is mad. Really mad. Run old geezers run!

Kisame growled furiously and charged at the old men and one by one, the men were knocked out by Kisa-kun until he reached me with a dark scowl on his face and an dark aura surrounding him that made the last three men shaking in fear.

"Beat it!"

And just like that, the cowards fled the scene and I was swept off my feet by Kisame as he proceeded to bury his face in my neck. I blushed deeply as he muttered over and over, _"Mine, mine, mine."_

I smiled as he breathed deeply and walked us outside to his car still carrying me in his muscular arms.

He managed to open the door with one of his arms and set me down in the back seat and quickly got in too and again wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed deeply sleep slowly consuming me and glanced at the stereo which said "2:00" (when he turned on the car, she'll never know)

I glanced at Kisame and smiled softly when I saw him already asleep and floowling his footsteps, I also fell asleep in the arms, warmth surrounding me like an cocoon.

**End of Flashback**

I giggled loudly when I remembered how Hidan and Deidara looked when they found us. We somehow got our limbs tangled up and we were in a rather . . . interesting position. I never seen them so red especially Kisame. I actually thought he was going to pass out by how purple he was.

I yawned and glanced at my black digital clock. My eyes widened when I saw that it was only 9:30. Good. That meant that I had about 6 to 7 more hours until I met up with Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki. So that meant I can go back to sleep!

YIPPEE!

And with that I fell back to my precious sleep, the thought of all the fun we were going to have at the county fair plaguing my mind. I sighed happily and before I fell to sleep I thought, _'I'm so lucky to have friends like them.' _

**HI AGAIN! I hope you enjoyed that sweet memory with Kisa-kun and Saku-chan!**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Remember If you don't like the fact that I'm putting up these side stories that are like memories of the Akatsuki with Sakura, just say! BUT if you did, THANK YOU!**

**Also . . . . WHO SHOULD SAKURA END UP WITH?**

**OF COURSE ITS SOMEONE FROM THE AKATSUKI!**

**ITACHI**

**HIDAN**

**DEIDARA**

**SASORI**

**PEIN**

**ZETSU**

**KAKUZU**

**TOBI**

**MADARA**

**YOU DECIDE! PLEASE VOTE! AND REVIEW!**

**P.S.- Since most of you weren't bothered with the O.C's, Yuki and Suimari are still going to be in the story. And don't worry, as much as my best friend want Suimari to be with Deidara and I want Yuki with Sasori, I decided that they were going to end up with someone in the Naruto Gang. So yeah!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto.**

**"_Blah!" _Talking in English**

**"Blah!" Talking in Japanese**

**'_Thoughts'_**

**With the Akatsuki**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow un!" Deidara Iwa, 17 year old male with long blond hair and deep blue eyes, cried out in pain as Pein's half-sister, Konan Ame, 18 year old female with blue hair and piercing yellow eyes, roughly tried to heal all of his wounds that Sakura's 4 maids did to him and to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Stay still, Iwa!" Konan growled, pissed off that her brothers' stupid gang managed to chase off the only girl that wasn't afraid of her. "You brought this upon yourselves when you decided to hang out with that disgusting two-face whore!" She added as she tightly bandaged Deidara's arm, which was bleeding a bit from Kairi's long sharp nails, causing him to wince in pain. He whimpered as she roughly patted his bandaged arm and said, "All better, **Dei-kun**!"

'_Damn! She's scary as hell when she's pissed off. Almost as scary as S-" _All of the Akatsuki began to think but stopped when they almost mentioned **her** name. The one and only girl that wasn't afraid of them. The only girl that they loved and cared for. The only girl that they weren't afraid to tell their secrets to. The one girl that managed to break the ice around their gang. The one and only,

Sakura Haruno.

The one girl that they managed to break her heart. Badly. Beyond repair. **(You're in for one hell of a surprise later Akatsuki.) **

Their moods became even more depressed, especially Pein's and Itachi's, and Konan couldn't help but pity them a bit.

_'No! They deserve this. Those bastards had it coming. After what Saku-chan told me what happened, I would've done the same thing. Probably even kill them. But Saku-chan is to nice to hurt them badly.' _Konan thought, a dark scowl forming on her pale face.

She came up behind them while they were thinking an done by one, slapped them upside their head, which awarded her a collective of "Ow! (Bitch, un!)" and a few murderous death glares from the rest. (Guess who?~~~)

"Why the hell did you do that, Konan?" Pein Ame, recently turned 18 year old male with spiky orange hair and gray purplish ringed eyes who also had multiple piercing on his pale face, growled angrily at his older half sister, a dark glare on his face directed to a clam looking Konan.

Konan snorted rather unladylike. _'He should know by now that his pathetic glares don't affect me. Idiot_.'

She looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes and said in a high, fake sweet voice that strangely sounded like Hikari's only a bit deeper, "Do what Pein-kun? Try to knock some sense into you and your stupid gangs brainless heads? If that's the case then yes Pein-kun, I **did** just hit all of you idiots upside the head!" She even added a loud disgustingly sweet giggle at the end.

The guys shuddered. She sounded so much like Hikari, their biggest regret ever. "O-oi, Bitch! Stop it with that fucking annoying voice!" Hidan yelled at Konan who then shouted,

"Well if you hadn't betrayed Sakura then you wouldn't be in this stupid mess, mother fucking assholes!"

The guys eyes widened and froze in shock, yes even the cold hearted ones (Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein, Zetsu). She was basically right anyway. If the bitch (Hikari) hadn't intervened with their lives, then they wouldn't have betrayed and ignored Sakura and they would still be best friends and she wouldn't have moved away to god knows where.

They bowed their heads, sadness consuming their hearts. Their Sakura left them and its alll their fault. They didn't even know if she was coming back or not.

Just then the air was filled with the song 'Let you down' by Three Days Grace.

'I will

Let You Down, I'll

Let You Down, I'll

When you finally trust me, finally believe in me'

Konan reached into her back pocket and sighed as she read the text from her boyfriend of 3 years, Nagato. She looked at the grown men in her apartment and shook her head. They needed to learn from their mistake by their own.

"I have to go. You know where the exit is. Just make sure to lock it up for me." She told them as she went to pick up her black and red Guess purse. Just as she was at the door she looked back again. They were in the same position as they were when she told them off. Frozen in shock when she stated the truth.

She shrugged her shoulders and went out the door. They could take care of themselves and hopefully if Sakura comes back, she'll forgive them cause even though it was amusing her to no end by how pathetic they look right now, they were still humans and cared a lot about Sakura.

With that last thought she got into her dark blue Mustang and drove off to Nagato's place leaving the Akatsuki to drown in their sorrow.

Half way across the Earth was a happy Sakura Haruno laughing and playing with her two new cousins /best friends probably more happy than she has ever been, with Tsunade was smiling happily at the sight of her 3 most beloved girls.

**WHEW! I'm done with that Chappie! And. . . THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A TIME SKIP SO THAT MEANS . . . . AKATSUKI WILL FINALLY SEE SAKURA AFTER ABOUT A YEAR OR SO! YAY! Hope you like it. Also . . .**

**Pein and Itachi are in the lead!**

**There were also some request about All of the Akatsuki with Sakura. Hmmmmm. I don't know but I kinda like the idea. But we'll see at the end.**

**Also one last thing I want to Thank Don'..Me. for telling me about a slight problem with someone coping my idea but it was all sorted out accordingly and she deleted her story. THANK YOU! *hands her a plate of chocolate chip cookies***

**PLEASE R&R! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto. **

"_**Blah!" **_**Talking in English**

"**Blah!" Talking in Japanese**

'_**Thoughts'**_

**New York, New York, America**

A lone girl, around probably 17, was scrawled across her king size bed. Her long pale pink hair tangled everywhere in knots. It was quite a mess really. She was tangled up in her red and black comforter.

Just then two girls, one pale with short black hair and the other with dark skin and mid-back dark brown hair, both around the pinkette's age, slowly crept into the sleeping girls bedroom.

The pale one raised one finger to her lips and said an inaudible 'Shhh!' to the dark skinned girl who looked quite nervous yet at the same time excited.

They slowly tiptoed tot he pinkette's bed and as quickly and quietly as possible, got on her bed. The pink haired girl nose twitched and the two girls on the bed tensed up but relaxed and sighed in relief when the pinkette went back to sleep.

The black haired girl put up 3 fingers up in the air and counted.

'1' They slowly got up on the bed making sure not to make any noise or loud movement.

'2' They were now standing up on the bed

'3' They looked at each other with devious smirks and . . . . . . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed bloody murder as they jumped on the bed.

"AHHHHHHH!" The pinkette shot up from her deep slumber and screamed loudly as the two girls jumped up and down on her precious bed.

"AHHHHH-" The pinkette kept on screaming but was cut off when she fell off her bed.

The two girls on the bed stopped their jumping and stared at the fallen girl.

They stared at each other.

Blink.

Blink.

Stare.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two girls, otherwise known as Yuki and Suimari burst out laughing at Sakura, the pink haired girl who fell off her own bed all by herself.

"Y-yuki! Suimari! That isn't funny!" Sakura Haruno shouted out in embarrassment, her face turning red. She crossed her arms across her chest, a pout on her face.

Yuki and Suimari snorted and calmed themselves down but looked back at the pinkette when all of them stared at each other for a while until all of them burst out laughing (again) including Sakura. That was until Sakura was glomped by the two girls and wrestled around with them. The three girls laughs died down and calmed down a bit until Suimari asked them, "You remember what's going to happen today right?"The girls suddenly grew quiet as they remembered what happened just a few nights ago.

**Flashback**

Sakura and her two 'sisters' were chasing each other playfully.

They were having so much fun that they were shocked and almost fell when they heard their 'mother' call them into her office with their 'father'.

Sakura looked at Yuki and Suimari confused, as they did the same. What could their mother possibly want? Its not like they could know about the little 'prank' they gave to that snobby bitch, Ashley, could they?

...Nah! They could never have found out because they made sure that nobody knew who dyed her hair a puke green color with permanent hair dye. They made sure that they left no hint that it was them who did it. Besides who will the teachers believe, the girl who always disrupts class and has bad grades or their very own model students who everyone loves and cares about? That's an easy answer for sure.

Sakura looked at them and nodded as she led them to their mother's home office, where Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting on as dark brown leather couch with an serious expression on their faces.

Tsunade looked at her daughters and guilt ate her. She promised them that they would never leave their home and here she was about to break her promise and break their hearts. Again. Especially Sakura.

She looked at the young pink haired girl. She's grown up so fast. It was just like yesterday that she remembered how she delivered her and took care of her until her parents finally came into an agreement that she didn't know of until a few years ago. About how they were going to take 'care' of her until she was finally of age and desert her like she was yesterday's old news.

She fist unconsciously clenched, her nails digging in her flesh. All of HER girls had bad pasts. If only she knew about what they've been through. If only she could know, she would've saved them from this dark cold world years ago. But she couldn't! If only, if only...

As if Jiraiya could hear her thoughts, he put his hands on top of hers and gently caressed them in his hands. Soothing her from her negative thoughts. She looked at her loving husband and leaned her head on his shoulder and let a few tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

"M-mother! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura, Yuki, and Suimari shouted in surprise as their normally tough and stubborn mother suddenly bursting into tears. Sakura looked at her father with panic but all he did was give her a small sad smile and said, "We've got some rather . . . . interesting news. . . . . From Konoha." He looked away as he told his daughters all about how that they were going to move to Konoha because their mother got a job there to become the principal of a prestigious school named Konoha High. Yuki and Suimari immediately looked at Sakura and saw that she was rather confused and . . . angry? And that was when it clicked. She didn't remember anything about Konoha because of the **accident**. She especially didn't remember anything about the cause of why she left in the first place. They looked at each other and promised to themselves silently that they were going to protect her know matter what. And if she remembered **them** or not, they will always stick by her side no matter whether she chooses to forgive them or not. They'll be by her side forever just like the promised each other. They were sisters 'til death.

Sakura couldn't help but feel betrayed for some reason. She didn't know what came of her when she flinched harshly as she heard that name. Konoha. If she remembered correctly, that was were all her family came from and so did she. But why? Why did she feel resentment towards that name? Why did it seem like she hated it with all her being? She shook her head and forced a large smile on her face, "Great! So when do we leave?" Jiraiya looked at her sadly. His daughter was forcing herself to be happy and he didn't like that. He felt like she was going to be doing that for quite some while until she gets settled in at her new permanent home.

**End of Flashback**

Yuki and Suimari looked at Sakura sadly. Yuki opened her mouth and said, "You know. We're already of age here. If you want we could ask okaa-san if we could stay here instead. I don't like it knowing that you'll be uncomfortable when you're over there."

Sakura looked at her oldest sister and stared at her with a blank expression for a few seconds before poking her nose.

"H-hey!" Yuki shouted in surprise as Sakura and Suimari laughed loudly, tears streaming down their faces.

They leaned on each other for support. "H-her face! Ahahahahaha! You should've seen her face!"

Yuki pouted. She was trying, keyword **trying**, to be a caring older sister but they decided to make fun of her. So not cool!

"Aww come on Yuki-chan! We were only joking. Though I appreciate for your care I'm totally fine with going to . . . Konoha." Sakura cracked at the end, 'Konoha' coming out too harsh for her liking.

Suimari looked at Sakura with worry. She gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and was about to say something when Sakura jumped all of the sudden and exclaimed, "NOW LET'S GET TO PACKING!"

Yuki and Suimari shook their heads and sighed simultaneously. Their Sakura will never change even if she was faking it a bit.

**3 Hours Later**

The three young girls collapsed on Sakura's bed with exhaustion after packing everything and I mean EVERYTHING into boxes and luggage's.

"Ugh, I can't. I can't move my legs anymore!" Sakura groaned in pain as she tried to massage her legs but couldn't since her arms were also sore and numb.

The two girls next to her hummed in agreement. They were so tired. After practically packing the whole house by themselves since Tsunade and Jiraiya were out buying the tickets and grabbing enough money to last them for a whole year there. They just grabbed enough money until they settle in and earn money for themselves.

The three girls slowly drifted to sleep not noticing the door opening from Sakura's room and a blond woman and a gray haired man peeking in on them and smiled at the cute scene. Yuki and Suimari were on their sides facing Sakura holding her hands with small content smiles on their sleeping faces. They slowly and quietly went up to them and guiltily woke them up from their light slumber but not succeeding so Jiraiya had to carry them one by one to their black Hummer and putting them into the back seat. After putting Sakura in, he gently closed the door and turned towards Tsunade who had a small frown on her tan face. He sighed and hugged her. That's all she needed right now. All she needed was his love and support.

**Few Hours Later, Konoha, Japan**

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms above her head and opened her eyes only to be met by the harsh bright light of the early morning sun.

Wait.

Morning?

She bolted out of the black futon she was laying on and raced out of what she thought was her room. Because she didn't know that they were already at her new house she crashed into a wall she KNEW wasn't there before. She had memorized her house so good that she knew where everything was and never bumped into things before. She steadied herself and rushed downstairs carefully this time and came into a stop. She SO did not remember having a crystal chandelier in the living room.

"Ahh, Sakura, dear. You're finally awake. You better hurry up cause you'll be late for your first day of school." said Tsunade's voice seemingly coming from the kitchen. Sakura followed the voice and saw Tsunade leaning against a counter of the kitchen with a plate off eggs, bacon and freshly baked toast next to her. She grabbed the plate and handed it to Sakura, who was still a bit shocked.

"W-what day is it?" She asked her mother when she finally got her voice back.

Tsunade smirked and said innocently, "Why, its Monday Sakura dear. Don't you remember?"

Monday.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MONDAY!

"M-monday! Then that means I slept for 3 whole days!" Sakura shouted out in shock. She's never sleep that much. No wonder she felt so refreshed.

"Now, now, Sakura. Don't panic. You still have about 20 minutes til school so eat up and get dressed , k?" Tsunade reassured a panicky Sakura, who still looked a bit shock but still ate her breakfast and got dressed for school. That was when she noticed that Yuki and Suimari weren't there.

She turned around and looked in the mirror. She wore a skin tight blood red tank top with black skinny jeans and old beat up black converse that Yuki gave her for her birthday. She applied some heavy eyeliner and mascara and some lip gloss. She put on black bracelets and dark red broken heart earrings. She looked simple yet hot.

She sighed and walked down the stairs and was glomped but Yuki and Suimari who surprisingly had the same exact outfit as hers. They all stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Even when they haven't seen each other they still manage to dress the same. Except Yuki was wearing a Dark blue tank top and Suimari was wearing a lavender tank top.

"Alright, alright. That's enough girls. Now come on and hurry. We don't wan to be late on our first day, now do we?" Tsunade said coming behind the three laughing girls and guiding them outside to her truck.

They all got in and they quickly got to their new high school in no time. Sakura got out of the Hummer and was hit by these weird emotions. Hate, sadness, happiness, regret, etc. .Hell? Why was she having these emotions? She couldn't explain them. Yuki and Suimari followed Sakura but stopped when a voice called out Sakura's name. They all turned around and Sakura couldn't help but glare at the young man in front of her. He had tons of piercings on his face. He had bright orange hair with gray-purplish ringed eyes. He was wearing a black baggy shirt with black ripped jeans and black Nike's. Sakura felt like she knew him. Both good and bad.

"Sakura? Is that really you?" The strange guy asked her, a wide smile spreading all over his handsome face.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" She asked him politely a forced smile on her face. All he did was look at her with shock.

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN SPRING BREAK THAT I FORGOT TO UPDATE MY STORY! BUT I'M HERE NOW! HOPE YOU REALLY ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE! YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE LATER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Important Note!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**As you know for those of you're going to school, its exam time. If you don't have any, we do. Its CRCT (the type of test I'm taking) and its really important for me to pass all my exams. So that's why I won't be able to write nor update for this whole week. SORRY GUYS!**

**But I promise that I'll update on Friday afternoon with not one but TWO chapters! I promise!**

**SORRY AGAIN! :(**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto. **

"_**Blah!" **_**Talking in English**

"**Blah!" Talking in Japanese**

'_**Thoughts'**_

**Recap- **_"Sakura? Is that really you?" The strange guy asked her, a wide smile spreading all over his handsome face._

"_Excuse me but do I know you?" She asked him politely a forced smile on her face. All he did was look at her with shock._

The man, otherwise known as Pein Ame, stared at the young pinkette, who IS (was Pein, WAS) his best friend and who he loved dearly, in shock. She can't be serious can she? She couldn't have forgotten about him, THEM so quickly could she?

Sakura looked at him confused out of her mind. Just who IS this man and how the hell does he know her name? Is he some kind of stalker? She shuddered at that thought in disgust. She already had way too many back at home, thank you very much. She didn't want any more. Especially when she just got here, Kami. Suimari looked at Yuki with a nervous face as she looked at Pein. Yuki gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and whispered softly, "Come on Sakura. We have to go get our schedules, remember?" Sakura looked back at her sister and nodded to her but looked back at the strange man who knew her name.

He was still standing in front of her in shock with . . . was that sadness, anger, and happiness in his eyes? Rather weird indeed. She cleared her throat and said with a small yet forced smile, "I'm sorry sir but I have to be going now. Umm, have a nice day." She didn't know why but she felt like she hated him. With all his being. Like he didn't deserve to be alive. That he should be rotting in hell right now. And honestly that was scaring the living shit out of her. She never felt like this to anyone before. She never hated anybody. She can dislike them but never hate them. And she had a feeling that she was going to feel like this more often. Ugh, just great. This complicates things. How was she going to get used to living here if she has creepy stalkers on her tail?

Sakura turned her back at him and walked to Suimari, who was waiting patiently for her at the door entrance of their mother's school. Yuki stayed behind, wanting to talk to Pein in private.

"Yuki! Are you coming?" Sakura said loudly, a large smile on her face as she talked to her sister.

"Yeah! Just one second. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." She said not once looking away from the frozen Pein.

Sakura looked at her worried. "A-alright. Just be careful." She said before she and Suimari entered the high school.

Yuki and Pein stood there quietly as Pein tried to digest what just happened earlier. Before Yuki had a chance to speak, about 8 other guys came up to Pein.

"Pein." A boy around their age said quietly. Yuki knew exactly who this was. Itachi Uchiha stood there silently as he waited for the leader and friend to speak to them. She glared at him. She was disgusted by the sight of her ex-older brother.

"Oi! Who's the chick?" A huge and tall blue skinned man said loudly. She knew him. Not personally but Sakura said that he might be huge and intimidating on the outside but cute and cuddly on the inside.

Itachi looked at her and said out shocked, "Yuki? You're alive! I thought you died!"

She sneered at him and turned to Pein. "I'm here to talk about Sakura-chan-" She was cut off when she was suddenly pushed to the ground with a great force. She looked up, surprise written all over her face. In front of her was a blonde haired man with bright blue eyes that were filled with rage and hatred towards her. She also knew him. Sakura said his name was Deidara Iwa and that he was a very funny guy that always used to flirt with her.

"Deidara, what the hell was that for, man?" Kisame yelled out in surprise as Itachi went to help his sister but she slapped it away with a hard glare.

She quickly stood up and dusted herself off. She turned towards then and said in a dark voice, "Look here you bastards. I only came here to tell you about Sakura. You don't know what she's been through ok. You don't know all the pain that you've caused her. You don't know even the half of it. But I will tell you this. I'm going to tell you once and **only** once." Her face suddenly turned soft as she spoke. "Help her. Help her regain that last puzzle piece of her heart. As you could see she didn't remember ginger head here." She motioned to Pein, who winced at the mention of his hair color. "I'm not going to betray her and tell you what happened to her a few months ago. I'm not stupid. And I know you're not either. Right? Anyways I'm sure you'll figure it out later." She ended with a smirk as she turned and headed towards the school entrance.

"Wait!" Sasori Akasuna called out to her with an uncharacteristic worried and confused face.

She stopped on her way and turned her head just a bit to the side, motioning for him to continue.

"How exactly **do** you know Sakura-chan?" He asked her.

"Hn, wouldn't **you** like to know?" Yuki replied with a mysterious smile and a strange glint in her eyes. With that she left them to ponder on what she just said.

There was a few moments of silence until Tobi stupidly said, "What Tobi doesn't know is why Pretty Blossom didn't say Hi to Tobi and friends."

The Akatsuki (excluding dear poor Tobi) Groaned in frustration. "That's the (Fucking) point (un)!"

**So there's part one the update. I'll probably have the next Chappie on in a few hours.**

**Please Review! Bye! MGR Out!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto. **

"_**Blah!" **_**Talking in English**

"**Blah!" Talking in Japanese**

'_**Thoughts'**_

Sakura looked back at the double doors to the large high school that she is now attending. The guys out there talking to Yuki was giving her bad vibes. They seemed like trouble. She gasped as she saw a blond guy push her sister on the ground. She was about to go out there and give him a piece of her mind. Just as she took two steps she was pulled back by Suimari, her other sister. She looked at her and said with panic in her voice, "Suimari! What the hell are you doing? Don't you see that bastard push **my **sister on the ground?"

Suimari turned her head away and said in her usual quiet voice, "Yuki-chan is strong Sakura-chan. You don't have to worry about her. Besides she's both our sister. I worry about her too but this is her fight."Sakura glared at her sister and said harshly, "I don't want to lose any more of you guys. Why can't you fucking understand that I care about you!"

Suimari lowered her head as tears pricked her eyes. She understood that she cared about them, but she has to understand that they're doing this for **her**. They loved her too much to make **them** cause her pain all over again.

Sakura saw the tears and winced. "I-I'm sorry Suimari. I'm just . . . . angry that somebody hurt her ok. You know how I get. I don't like it when somebody messes with my sisters." She told her softly, a small frown on her heart shaped face.

Suimari looked at her and smiled. She could get so overprotective over them and she doesn't have to. She just is.

She turned her head towards the sound of footsteps and saw Yuki walking towards them with the guys outside looking at her, confused. She lifted her eyebrow a bit. Weird.

Yuki smiled brightly at them and chirped, "So are we ready for homeroom?" Sakura and Suimari looked at each other and shrugged it off. They'll talk to her later.

Sakura looked at her Juicy Couture wrist watch and gasped loudly causing the two girls to look at her in alarm. "We only have 5 minutes until homeroom. Shit!"

They looked at each other and ran off, with Yuki following Sakura and Suimari as they already knew where they were going. Just as they ran off, a brown haired girl with icy, cold blue eyes, wearing a tight tube top that showed wayyyy too much cleavage and a extra tight miniskirt with 6" heels stiletto heels of death. She glared at the back of Sakura's head with hatred. She growled deeply in her throat. She was angry. The bitch was supposed to leave and never come back. And the Akatsuki was supposed to be her boy-toys until she got bored with them. But now the pink haired bitch is back and is ruining her 'perfect' plan. Ugh! She just HAD to ruin everything.

Hikari was always jealous of Sakura Haruno. Even when she just met on her first day of school, she knew that she wanted to have everything she had. She had the money, the looks, the popularity, the boys. And that's all Hikari wanted. She wanted Sakura Haruno's life. The Akatsuki is HERS. Not Sakura's, not nobodies. They're all HERS. And the bitch needs to get that in her head. She suddenly smirked when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She glanced behind her and saw Kimimaro, a silver haired boy in the Senior class with her with a lean body but had enough muscle to beat the living shit out of anybody. He was quiet and very smart. She has many use of him. But the only flaw was that he liked the oink haired bitch. She licked her lips and turned around and quickly led him to an empty classroom. The bitch would have to wait. She had a man to satisfy her needs first.

The three girls ran and stopped when they almost passed by the door. They huffed and puffed. They had about 1 minute left and so Sakura slammed the door open and Yuki and Suimari followed her lead.

They were met with awkward silence until a bright blond boy with three marks on each side of his face and was wearing wayyyy too much orange for Sakura's liking shouted out, "SAKURA-CHAN?"

She stared at him in confusion and replied, "How does everyone know my fucking name?"

Suimari stepped in just in time and told her quietly, "Of course they know you're name Sakura-chan. You ARE the daughter of the new principal."

"NANI! DAUGHTER?" The whole class shouted out in surprise.

**Well there you have it. Two new chapters in one day. **

**Hope you like!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Abandoned

Hello~

I'm said to say that this account is **abandoned.**

So that means this story is also **abandoned.**

I won't be continuing them anymore.

Sorry! ;~;

But if you want to either adopt my story or rewrite it by all means, send me a message and I'll update the summary saying who adopted it ok~

Baiii!

P.S- I'm still going to be writing but I'm creating a new account. I'll come and check this once in a while but I'm not posting anything else.


End file.
